The Importance Of
by WeWantsIt
Summary: Hermione Granger is 22 years old, single, and the only virgin left among all those around her. But no one knows that. Well, at least not until a certain New Years trip. CH 6 UP!
1. A Golden Engagement

**The Importance Of**

Summary: Hermione Granger is 22 years old, single, and the only virgin left among all those around her. But no one knows that. Well, at least not until a certain New Years trip.

A/N: Just posting this story I started months ago and haven't really thought about finishing to see what kind of feedback I get. I have a few chapters written and I know where I want it to go but I haven't been very inspired to continue with it lately! But I thought I'd share anyway. Obviously, it's EWE, and slightly AU, and a bit OOC.

Rating: Not big on M stuff, but there are adult themes, nothing in detail though so a T.

**Prologue**

If someone had told Hermione Granger she'd be walking down the aisle to marry the spectacular man of her dreams, she would've laughed and told the person, "Fat chance!" Just a year prior to this amazing moment of her walking down the aisle, she was in utter despair at being a 22 year old, hopelessly in love virgin. She would've never thought the man at the end of the alter would be the person she had agreed to marry one day.

"Hermione, no!"

"Please, 'Mione!"

"Wait! Stop! Don't do this!"

Those were the three simultaneous yells Hermione heard from behind her from three different men.

She spun around and was shocked to see that these three men would ruin her wedding day like this.

"What is the meaning of this?" She yelled.

The answer lie in those three, desperate faces, and Hermione frowned, looking back at the man she was supposed to be marrying.

**Chapter One**

The scenery was perfect. The hall was adorned with glittering silver and gold lights, the Christmas tree sparkled with colorful ornaments, and everyone was dressed in beautiful clothing like something very important and romantic was about to be announced, which one could gather that it was.

Suddenly people were clanking their glasses with silver spoons and everyone's attention was on the golden couple at the top of the spiral staircase in the hall.

Every soul in the hall held their breath.

"Ginny Weasley," Harry Potter began, "Will you marry me?"

Ginny stood as gorgeous as ever in her gold gown with her perfect red hair flowing effortlessly down her back. Everyone in the room stood still, even the servers and bartenders, waiting for the red-head's answer.

Ginny sighed heavily and for a moment something like panic flashed through Harry's green eyes.

"Yes," she finally whispered, eyes brimming with tears. "Yes!" She said louder. Harry nearly jumped up to the ceiling before she jumped on him and they embraced and kissed while the rest of the room cheered enthusiastically.

Hermione Granger sat at the bar and smiled. It was a bitter smile. It had been a long time coming, of course, but the scenery wasn't supposed to be perfect for the golden couple. This was Hermione's dream, and she had thought someday it could have been Ron Weasley proposing to her where Harry and Ginny now stood, in front of a crowd of very important people. She knew she shouldn't have given the idea to Harry. But it's not like he knew it was secretly her dream and it's not like Ron even cared much that she was in love with him either. She'd confessed to him. He'd been silent. Then he patted her on the back and said, very confidently, "It's okay, 'Mione. You'll get over it." And he'd meant it. She felt stupid, but she'd told her friends, Ron included, that she was over it. They believed her, as they should and Ron even went so far as to flirt with her carelessly again, but she knew it was just his nature. Despite the hurt she felt watching Ron date around carelessly, she'd hid the pain well. It wasn't as if she could do anything about it now… it was two years after the fact.

"Quit gaping," someone said, taking a seat next to her.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts after realizing she was staring at Ron, who was currently flirting with a random girl. "What?" She looked at who interrupted her and glared. "I am not gaping, Theo."

"Yes, you were… staring at Weasley like he was going to disappear at any moment. The moment's about your other friends in case you forgot about them."

Hermione groaned. She always had moments where she wondered how the hell she'd managed to become rather good friends with Theodore Nott. He was extremely insensitive and blunt most days, which was the complete opposite of her very sensitive and caring self. She supposed he grounded her and kept her in touch with reality, thus making their whole opposite attitudes work on most days.

WORK! That's how they'd even started talking in the first place. Hermione didn't care much or even notice the quiet Theodore Nott when they went to Hogwarts (let's be honest, did anyone really?). He was just another Slytherin who laughed at mudblood jokes and occasionally got the same scores as her. He was probably the smartest Slytherin in their time, but she still didn't notice him much. It was after the war when his father was incarcerated that Theodore had loosened up. He started working at the Ministry and was paired with Hermione in the Department of Mysteries translating Runes. Hermione tried her best to keep their relationship all business but she got curious about the quiet boy and started trying to get to know him. She didn't like working in such close proximity with someone she barely knew, after all. But once he opened up she realized that he was actually a decent guy, and also that he could be a downright git! But they became friends nonetheless and she'd even confided things in him that she couldn't with anyone else, such as her hopeless romantic feelings for Ron Weasley. Of course he'd gotten that out of her while they were drunk, but that's another story…

"I did not forget. Who could? This Christmas party was for them in the end after all…"

Theodore took a sip of some wine. "Does it still bother you that Potter actually took your idea to heart?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She really should stop telling Theodore things he could use against her. She just attempted to take another gulp of her champagne when Theodore grabbed the glass out of her hands.

"None of that," he said. He turned to the bartender. "Two Firewhiskeys, please."

"I am not drinking Firewhiskey!" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"Trust me, you need it." He shoved a bottle in her hands.

"You do remember last time, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Theodore said. "You threw up all over my clothes and I had to carry you all the way up to my flat because you locked our wands in your flat and lost your keys!"

Hermione turned red at the memories, or lack thereof, really. "Well you don't want that again, do you?"

"I'm willing to risk it and see what one does to you. That night you had three. And anyway I want to introduce you to somebody." Theodore took a gulp of his Firewhiskey.

"Theo!" Hermione protested.

"Drink!" he insisted. Hermione stubbornly took a small gulp. "You need to stop brooding over Weasley."

"I'm over it," she said and took another gulp because of the sheer lie that it was and the fact that Theodore knew it was a lie.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, my dear Granger. I have it on good authority that Weasley is planning to shag the living lights out of Pansy Parkinson tonight."

Hermione felt her heart drop and couldn't help but wonder if this source was actually Pansy herself. Yes, somehow Ron Weasley was going for Pansy Parkinson for the night. It's as if the war never happened, really! A lot really could happen in five years.

"Why do you insist on making me feel worse than I already do, Theo?"

"I'm toughening you up. You don't need any more words of consolation. It's time to move on, Hermione. Now drink."

Hermione sighed and let it go. Theodore wasn't saying it just to be cruel. He was being blunt and honest and he was right. It had been two years since she'd told Ron she was in love with him. She needed to move on.

She took a larger gulp of her liquor. "Alright, who's the lucky guy tonight?" she said sarcastically. Theodore was always trying to unsuccessfully set her up with random blokes. He'd even once tried to pair her up with Ernie Macmillan and she had to put her foot down then (she wasn't even aware the two knew each other).

"Actually this is more of a favor to me," said Theodore with another gulp of liquor. "You know how I've been trying for Astoria Greengrass?"

Hermione did not approve of Theodore's taste in women simply because they were all shallow and dim-witted and she thought Theodore certainly needed someone who was up to his intelligence level. And Astoria Greengrass was not.

"What about her?" She said with a grunt and a gulp and tried to scan the room to look for the blonde.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think Malfoy's got his eyes set on her too."

"What have I got to do with it?" She asked slowly, fearing the direction this was going.

But Theodore couldn't answer her question because Draco walked up to them just then in a simple black suit with his blonde locks falling gracefully along his forehead.

"Theo, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Ah, yes." Theodore gave Hermione a threatening and desperate look. "You remember Draco Malfoy, don't you, Hermione?"

"Yes I do," Hermione said with a tight smile. She reluctantly shook Draco's hand before turning away, giving Theodore a deadly glare before facing the bar to down the rest of her Firewhiskey. He was right. She needed it.

"Would you keep her company, Draco? I've just – I need to speak with Daph -" And Theodore walked away abruptly.

Draco took a seat next to Hermione. Neither of them said anything or even looked at each other for several moments. Draco was an alright guy now. He worked for the Ministry as well, as a lower division Auror, under Ron and Harry and they'd actually even trained together. The boys were civil and even sometimes friendly with him, but she was not. They didn't exactly hate each other and both were passed the immature name-calling and bad blood from before, but they avoided each other because their talks usually turned into arguments, so it was awkward. What were two people who didn't exactly like each other much supposed to say to each other at a post Christmas/engagement party?

The liquor now invading Hermione's brain decided for her.

"Have a Firewhiskey, Malfoy." She said.

Draco looked taken back for a second but he then asked the bartender for his own bottle.

"I don't drink much," Draco admitted after taking a painful-looking gulp out of his bottle.

"You don't? I would've never thought," Hermione commented.

"That's what a lot of people say, at least until they see what a horrible drunk I am," Draco said with a shrug and low chuckle. "So what's this about anyway?" He took some more tiny sips of his drink.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Hermione said. "Ah! Now I remember."

She nodded in the direction where Theodore was pulling Astoria smoothly on to the dance floor. Hermione made a sour face. "Seems to fancy that one and needs me to distract you or something."

Draco actually laughed out loud. Hermione was momentarily startled because it was a genuine, warm sound, and it was coming out of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry," he said, catching his breath. "It's just – you've got nerve telling me his true motives. Apparently it was supposed to be smooth on his part."

Hermione shrugged. "I could really care less about ruining Theo's plans."

There was an awkward silence for some moments while Draco sipped on his bottle of Firewhiskey and Hermione let the rest of hers settle in, looking around to find something to distract her from her current predicament.

"So," Draco said.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "I'm not quite sure how he wanted me to distract you. I mean… what are we supposed to say to each other?" She gave a low laugh.

"Theo's a good friend and all but he's a git on most days," Draco commented.

"You're right about that," Hermione said.

More silence.

"So are you happy for your friends?" Draco asked. The liquor was making him a little bit more talkative despite the fact that it was Hermione Granger he was talking to.

The liquor in Hermione's system couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. "Yeah, sure."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," Draco said.

Hermione sighed. "Well, of course I'm happy for them, it's just – err never mind. What about you? I thought you were planning to woe the younger Greengrass but now your friend's just taken her away."

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care. She would've been a good shag but-"

"Oh you men!" Hermione said, exasperated. "All you ever care about is a damn good shag!"

"Hey! You didn't let me finish!"

"I don't need to. You and Theo are just the same… hell, it's not even a Slytherin thing. Ron's the same! I've seen even Neville doing the same things! House of chivalry my arse! The whoring around thing for men is universal! Have you men any self-respect?" Hermione felt the blood rushing to her face and knew she was overreacting, but she didn't really care since she was slightly drunk and talking to Draco Malfoy, whom she didn't really like anyway.

"I resent that, Granger! You don't know nearly enough about me to ask me if I have self-respect!" Draco said, standing up.

Hermione stood up as well and gave a sarcastic, short laugh. "I don't need to know you, Malfoy. I know your type!"

"You're still the most insufferable little – little -"

Hermione lowered her eyes dangerously. " - mudblood that you know?"

"I wasn't going to say that," Draco said.

"It was as thrilling as it always has been talking to you, Malfoy. Good to know that some things just never change, even after five years." Hermione turned on her heel to walk away leaving Draco gaping angrily at her.

Ron and Harry had been in happy conversation when they saw the last bit of Hermione and Draco's conversation. They would have tried to talk to her but she was already near the door and Theodore had already nodded to the boys saying he had it covered. For some reason, Theodore calmed her down more nowadays than Harry and Ron. This left Harry and Ron to go find out what happened through Draco.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry asked as they strode over to the bar where Draco was.

"I tried to be civil with her!" Draco said. "It wasn't like I was trying to pick a fight."

"She was probably drunk, mate," Ron said. "Hermione gets a bit touchy sometimes."

"What was it you said?" Harry asked.

"I just said Astoria could have been a good shag and I was going to continue saying it wasn't the only thing I was interested in when it came to women but she interrupted me and started ranting about how all men are the same… she mentioned Weasley, and Longbottom," Draco replied, running a hand through his short locks.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll never understand girls."

"I do," Ron said, spotting Pansy. "And I'm going to have to get back to you guys on that." He winked at the boys before following the direction where the girl was going.

"Anyway, are you guys still on for New Years in the cabin?" Draco asked. He was referring to the annual trip he and Theodore took every year to a cabin in the snow. They'd bring a few friends and everyone had dates and they'd all have a good time for a few days. Draco wouldn't normally invite the two boys but Pansy was a regular on the trip and she said her date this year would be Ron (Draco cursed himself for even introducing the two) and he thought he might as well invite Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, I think so. Ginny doesn't have any upcoming games so her word on it should still be alright," Harry said. "Speaking of Gin, I gotta get back to her. I think she wants to leave soon…"

Meanwhile, Theodore followed Hermione out the door to see what everything was about.

"What happened, Granger?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around.

"You! You are so! I don't even!" Hermione said, making no sense at all.

"What?" Theodore said. "From what it looks like you were yelling at Malfoy, not me."

"Well, I'm yelling at you now, aren't I?" Hermione shot.

"Look I get that you're drunk, but can you make some sense here?" Theodore asked, giving a more sincere face.

Hermione gave a defeated sigh. "Oh, I don't know. He just said something about good shags and I went off saying that all men are the same…"

"Your usual feminist rant?" Theodore said. He pulled her closer and hugged her. "You need to stop that. Stop letting it get to you. Not all guys are like that."

"You are! And so is Malfoy. And Ron," she spat out the last name bitterly.

"We're just young, Hermione. You need to be the same," Theodore said. He released her and looked directly into her eyes. "Now you need to go home and sleep. I have a late night date with Astoria."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered, but she had a soft spot for Theodore, who had really become her best friend over the last few years.

"I'll come by in the morning," Theodore said.

"I really should get my spare key back from you, or set up wards specifically against you…" she mumbled.

"Because you have a special date tonight, too?" Theodore asked slyly.

Hermione glared. "Never that."

"Except that one night," Theodore interrupted.

Hermione blushed. "That was nothing! McLaggen just came over for a cup of hot chocolate-"

"And that's why you both fell off the couch and you slurred drunk at me what an inconsiderate asshole I am for scaring McLaggen away?" Theodore smirked.

"Thank goodness you came though. I may have made a horrible mistake that night!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"And thank goodness the back of the couch faces the door!" Theodore laughed lightly and kissed his friend on the cheek. "Goodnight, Granger. See you later."

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts?


	2. The Arrival

A/N: Wow! The feedback I got was better than I expected, so here's another chapter. It's pretty long, but hopefully it fills the void of me being kind of absent from posting since school started (don't worry, I have at least 5 chapters written so it's just a matter of me finding time to edit it and put them up and continue writing...)

**Chapter Two**

Ginny sat in her room staring at the ring on her finger. She was mesmerized by the gold band encased in tiny diamonds. It was beautiful. But Ginny couldn't help but wonder if it was for her or not.

She'd been with Harry for nearly six years. The engagement was a long time coming and it was to be expected and everyone was happy. Ginny was happy. She knew Harry was the one for her. But there was a strange feeling that came with this happiness also – was it doubt? Was it possible to get cold feet even before the wedding had started getting planned?

Ginny would be losing a lot once she got married. She'd probably have to quit playing Quidditch because Harry would want her to stay at home and be a perfect housewife and mother of their children. They both wanted children of course, but Ginny couldn't help but feel that she'd really be losing a lot at such a young age. All this family and love stuff was great – but she felt like she was too young for it.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. She was going crazy. Why was she even thinking these kinds of thoughts? She loved Harry. This was quite possibly the best decision she'd ever made in her life.

"Oy, Gin," Ron interrupted his sister's thoughts.

"Yes, Ron?" Ginny said impatiently.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. What is it you want?" Ginny finally turned to stare at her brother. He looked entirely too happy. "Had fun with Parkinson last night, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Ron said.

"You could at least be considerate of 'Mione's feelings and not flaunt yourself so openly!"

"What are you talking about you lunatic? Hermione's over it. It's been two years," Ron said defensively.

"Men! They can be so thick!" Ginny exclaimed. "One day you're going to realize that Hermione could have been the best thing that ever happened to you but it'll be too late because she'll have found someone worthy!"

"A little harsh, Gin. Is it that time of the month?" Ron asked seriously.

"What did you come in my room for in the first place?" Ginny asked even more impatiently.

"Please tell me you and Harry are going on the New Years trip for sure!" Ron almost pleaded.

Ginny couldn't help but feel annoyed inside at the fact they were going on this trip at all. In all the six years that she'd been with Harry he'd always asked her what it was she wanted to do, how she felt about things, if it was okay if he did this or that and honestly it was kind of irritating how when it came to her, he was all loving and good. She wanted him to show some aggression – to be a little bit of a bad boy; the boy had defeated Voldemort twice for Merlin's sake! She knew she should appreciate it and she did, but it was times when he looked at her for approval (like he did with the whole New Years trip with a bunch of Slytherins) that she found it irritating. Even though he'd always looked for Ginny's approval, Ginny always gave Harry what he wanted – from engagements to vacations, because honestly she didn't have it in her to break his heart. She wondered if that was love and was back to thinking if being engaged was even right. Maybe a vacation would clear her head and be best for the both of them.

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny brushed it off and shoved him out of the room. Men really were thick. She was at least glad that Harry wasn't as idiotic as Ron. At least she wouldn't be stuck with that for life. Merlin, did she actually consider marriage to be defined as being stuck with someone?

She needed a nap.

* * *

><p>Theodore was very rudely interrupted in the morning by a Floo visit from Pansy Parkinson. He stumbled half-naked out of his bed to yell at her, then realized he was indeed half-naked and went back under the covers to hide himself.<p>

"What do you want, woman!" Theodore said.

"Where's Astoria?" Pansy asked nonchalantly. She sat on the edge of Theodore's bed like it was the most ordinary thing in the world for her to be there at such an early time. Pansy was one of the few that he didn't mind being around so comfortably but this was entirely too early!

"She went home this morning. Ugh, why? I have a headache." Theodore said.

"So I'm assuming she's your date for the trip?" she asked.

"Well… yeah, I guess. Blaise is bringing Daphne, isn't he? So I guess Astoria wouldn't mind going."

Pansy glared at him and then grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. "You daft man-bimbo!" It was an interesting choice of words, to say the least.

"What was that for?" Theodore asked, cowering.

"Did it occur to you that Draco might cancel the whole trip if he doesn't have a date?" She asked breathlessly. "You took his damn date!"

"Oh, please," Theodore said, brushing it off. "He would not cancel the trip."

"We'll be with old rivals and he'll be dateless. I'd say there's an 80% chance he will cancel."

"We can just go without him, then," Theodore said, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"It's his family cabin, you idiot!" Pansy shrieked. "Sometimes I wonder why everyone thinks you're so damn smart!"

"Alright, alright!" Theodore exclaimed. "I had a bit of a rough night." He smirked.

She returned an equally suggestive smirk. "So did I." Then she glared. "But that's not the point! We need to ensure Draco has a date and that he goes!"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "First of all, he hasn't even mentioned not going on the trip."

Just then, Draco's owl flew into Theodore's room. Theodore read the letter to himself carefully.

_I just realized that since you got to Astoria before me I have no date. I better find a date within the next two days or else this trip isn't happening. D.M._

"You are such an idiot!" Pansy said, reading the letter after Theodore.

"It's not a big deal! There are so many girls out there!"

Pansy looked pained for a bit. She shut her eyes and sighed heavily before opening them again. "I can't believe I'm going to suggest this, but we need this trip to happen."

Theodore raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" He even dropped his covers and showed the top half of his body, forgetting that Pansy was there and it was quite cold.

"Pull your damn blanket back up!" she barked. He obliged, frightened. "Ron suggested something to me."

It was odd hearing Pansy call the Weasel anything other than 'the Weasel' but there it was, out in the open.

"You are all good friends with Granger."

Theodore looked at her, completely baffled. "Yeah…well at least I am, but do you honestly think either of them would be okay with that?"

"Ron will convince her to go and you can just tell Draco that we've got him a wonderful date." Pansy said.

It was a very Slytherin plan, but Theodore was rather good friends with both Hermione and Draco and he didn't know if this would change that.

"Did you even hear about their fight last night? Those two can't stand each other."

"They don't have to, Theo. We have an extra couple this year, which means one set is going to have to settle for the living room." Pansy smiled slowly. "And there's two couches in the living room."

"Draco would kill us… and Granger would kill me!" Theodore said.

"You can pretend that you don't know. Hell, its Ron convincing Granger, not you. Just tell Draco I got one of my cousins to go. He'll have to forgive me eventually," Pansy said.

"Why couldn't you get a cousin to go?" Theodore asked curiously.

"Because Ron wants his damn golden trio to be there," Pansy said, annoyed.

Theodore looked at the girl like she was crazy, but it was a devious plan that would work. Slytherins always thought things through.

He shrugged. "Your funeral." He conjured a quill, ink, and piece of paper and wrote a letter back to Draco.

_Pansy says one of her cousins will be your date. Get your knickers out of its twist! Theo._

* * *

><p>Hermione was making herself a sandwich for lunch when she heard a knock on her front door. She thought it might be Theodore, but then he had a key and almost never warned her before coming in. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole and nearly fainted.<p>

She quickly fixed herself up. She never could believe that when he took her by surprise with these random visits she could easily forget what a git he was.

She opened the door. "Hi, Ron." She pulled him in for a hug and allowed him into her flat. "What's the random visit about?"

"I've got a question, really," Ron said happily. He walked into her kitchen and sat at the table and went for some cookies that were laid out on a plate. Hermione couldn't help but smile. One good and bad thing about Ron was his love for food and lack of manners when it came to asking for it.

"Go on," Hermione said, taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing for New Years?"

Hermione suddenly got excited. Was he going to invite her somewhere?

"I have nothing planned yet."

"You know how Pansy's invited me on that trip with Nott along with Harry and Gin?" Ron asked, making sure to leave Draco's name out of it lest she deny him right then and there.

"Yes," she said slowly, suppressing a frown.

"They've got room for one more person and we'd all like if you would join us," Ron said encouragingly.

Hermione felt so defeated. Why was Ron inviting her on a damn trip where she'd have to witness him being a couple with Pansy? But she looked at his face and he looked so eager for a positive answer, and she really couldn't turn it down. She could never turn Ron down anymore.

"I…" she began.

"Please, 'Mione," Ron said. "_I_ would really appreciate you being there."

Hermione had her doubts about Ron believing that she was over him, like now. It seems he used his charm and her weakness to manipulate her into agreeing to things she knew she shouldn't be agreeing to. Merlin, what had happened to her spunk? Did it die with his rejection?

"I… oh, I guess." Hermione finally succumbed.

Ron stood up and pulled her into an enthusiastic hug. She couldn't help but feel warm inside at it.

When he left she stared at the space where he'd last been. Her feelings for him were all too bitter-sweet and extremely frustrating. She thought at least she'd have Harry, Ginny, and Theodore there, despite the fact she'd be a wheel most of the time.

Of course, she didn't know Draco would be there dateless too. She also later realized that she underestimated the scenery of freezing snow and a fireplace in each room for very cold and sexually-active couples.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?" Pansy asked the three Gryffindors as they waited at Burrow the next evening. She was dressed in snow boots and very heavy and warm clothing. Despite the thick layers she still managed to look very sexy in it. Hermione glanced at Ginny and noticed that she also looked good in her outer wear. Hermione just felt frumpy in hers. She frowned inwardly. No wonder she was single. She had no sexy confidence, not even a little, and it showed.<p>

"Yes," Ron said happily, walking up to her and giving her a quick peck. Hermione looked away and missed the sympathetic look Ginny gave her.

"Draco's lifted the wards only for the next fifteen minutes so we can Floo into the cabin, so we better get going," Pansy said cheerily.

"Malfoy's?" Hermione piped up. She knew he'd be there but she didn't realize it was going to be his cabin.

"Yep, it's his cabin," Pansy answered. "Theo and Blaise should all already be there with their dates. We just have to go meet them now."

One by one they all grabbed some powder and stepped into the fireplace. Hermione was last before Pansy to go and Pansy gave her one fleeting look of sympathy mixed with amusement before Hermione was engulfed by the flames.

The first thing Hermione saw was a lot of beautiful wood. She stepped out of the fireplace into a very large living room complete with two red couches on either side of a wooden coffee table in front of the fireplace she had just stepped out of. There was a small bar complete with a few stools at the corner of the room and an open space that led to the kitchen. On the other side of the living room were a set of stairs that led up to the second floor, which overlooked the first floor if one were standing against the railings. Several windows displayed a very snowy outside space, and it appeared there was a blizzard.

"This is very nice," Hermione said once she stepped up next to Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny said with a shrug. She seemed to be on the same boat as Hermione as far as being rather unenthused about the whole thing. If Ginny wasn't very excited about the trip then there was clearly something wrong and Hermione suddenly really wondered why the hell she came, despite how beautiful the cabin was.

Pansy landed in the fireplace and looked at the current company happily. Hermione hadn't even noticed that Ron and Harry were in a side conversation as were Theodore, Astoria, Blaise and Daphne. In short, everyone looked pretty segregated, save Hermione and Ginny, who just looked annoyed.

Pansy was not having this. She was never one to care about house unity or whatever, but she was not going to be awkward during this trip, so introductions were in order.

"Ahem," Pansy said, clearing her throat. "Where's Draco?"

"Not here yet," Blaise said with a shrug.

"Ron," Pansy said. He didn't hear her and was still talking to Harry about something completely irrelevant. "RON!"

He finally turned his head. "Yeah?"

"I think everyone should be introduced… or reintroduced rather," she said solemnly.

"I think we are all aware of each other," Daphne said. "No hard feelings from us Greengrass sisters." Though there was no emotion in her voice. No one could tell if that was a good or bad thing…

Theodore walked up to Hermione, just noticing that she was in the room. "There's my girl!" He hugged her. "I didn't know you'd be here."

Hermione thought she saw Astoria shoot her a dirty look but she dismissed it. "Oh yeah, it was last minute and you know I finished all our work for the week so I thought why not…"

"You are awesome and I'm glad you came," Theodore said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Hermione didn't find it out of the ordinary, neither did Harry, Ron, or even Pansy, but the other three gave accusatory looks. They'd obviously underestimated the closeness to Hermione that Theodore always talked to them about.

"Should we wait for Draco to pick rooms?" Blaise asked. Hermione was grateful for this interruption because she could somehow feel very hateful heat radiating from Astoria.

"No, no," Pansy said quickly, throwing Theodore a look. "Ron and I will take the smallest bedroom upstairs."

"Alright, Daph and I will take the one across it," Blaise said, moving for the stairs.

"Um, I would hate to take a room without Malfoy being here," Harry said. "So maybe we'll just wait."

"Nonsense!" Pansy said more quickly. "Here, I'll show you two to your room."

Harry and Ginny looked confused but Ron nudged them and they followed Pansy up the stairs.

"I suppose that leaves Astoria and I," Theodore said, completely ignoring Hermione's questioning and very confused look. Then he looked behind her where Draco had appeared in the flames and said, "Oh! Draco's here! Well, he can tell you about where you're staying while the rest of us settle in…" And he practically ran up the stairs, dragging Astoria along with him.

Hermione turned around and was surprised to find Draco looking absolutely livid.

"Theo, get your arse back down here!" But Theodore was not listening.

Hermione felt absolutely awkward. She did not like Draco or his tone and was unhappy with everyone else for the situation they'd left her in. She would've yelled at Draco to tell her what the hell was going on but she had enough sense in her not to yell at the man in his own house.

After some moments of awkward silence and Draco calling for any of his friends to no success, Hermione finally decided to speak.

"I take it you didn't know I'd be here?" she asked quietly.

"No I didn't," he replied. "I was under the impression my date would be Pansy's cousin."

"Maybe she's still coming," Hermione said hopefully.

"No, I think Pansy was lying," Draco replied indifferently.

Hermione just decided this trip was going to be absolutely stupid. Time at home would probably be better. Maybe she'd catch up on work… wait, there wasn't any catching up to do… well, she'd find something.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be here and I'm not sure if I want to be anymore, so I'll just take the Floo back home," she said, making her way to the fireplace.

"You don't want to be anymore? What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked accusingly.

"I didn't really want to come in the first place and I don't think it'll be a big deal to anyone if I leave… so, I'll just be leaving."

"You can't leave," Draco said. Noticing the confused look on her face, he corrected himself. "I meant the Floo's closed off now. And there's no Apparating in or out of the cabin."

Hermione shrugged and walked towards the door. "I suppose I can Apparate from the outside?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "Well, down the hill. It's a ten minute walk."

Hermione opened the door and saw a full on blizzard in front of her.

"That's fine. I can get through this." Hermione told herself.

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco said.

Hermione turned around. "What would you have me do, Malfoy? I'm not staying here to watch all these couples and… and… be stuck here." She was avoiding the 'with you' part that was supposed to be latched on to the end of the last statement, but she felt it was rather hanging in the air anyhow.

"I'm going to kill anyone who was involved in this," Draco muttered to himself.

Hermione snorted. "Not unless I get to them first." She rubbed her temples. "Alright, if you don't mind, I can spend the night on the couch and I'll leave first thing in the morning."

Draco thought for a moment. He didn't oppose the idea, seeing as she really had no other options, but she'd be out in the open. And he thought she probably didn't want that. Not that he cared, nor did he feel obligated to be considerate to her. And to even say what he was about to say was very painful to his ego. No one had been special enough to know about his extra room.

"There's a room no one else knows about that… well, we can stay in for the night." Draco said, staring at the wall so as to avoid Hermione's gaze. He still hadn't concluded on a logical reason as to why he was offering her private space with him.

"You want to share a room with me?" she asked, blinking.

"Of course I don't, but I am certainly not sleeping on the couch and I thought I'd be polite and ask if you wanted to stay in it too. I doubt you'd be happy with your friends going up and down the stairs and walking all throughout the house for the night. Personally, I'm planning to skip dinner and leave a note of my discomfort at the situation." Draco said.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at his point. "Are there separate beds?"

"No," Draco replied then quickly added, "But you can sleep on the floor."

Hermione glared at him, but she really had no reason to. He was offering her semi-private space for the night. Of course he wasn't going to share a damn bed with her or give it up to her. She could conjure some blankets and pillows, though. It would be better than trying to brave through the blizzard.

"You're sure this is fine?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Draco sighed. "Just shut the door, Granger. It's freezing as it is."

Hermione turned around to close the door. When she looked back she saw Draco with a quill and paper in hand, writing something against the wall with the open space leading to the kitchen and dining area. She walked over to him.

_You are all assholes. I'm here. Don't ask where. This won't be the last you hear from me this weekend! Don't get too comfortable. DM_

Hermione didn't even realize she was peering over his shoulder when she asked, "Do you mind if I add to that?"

Draco was startled but once he was done he passed her the quill and paper.

_I am not happy with these arrangements and will be out of the house by morning. It's best to not contact me until I decide I'm over my annoyance. Hermione._

Hermione passed the paper back to Draco who walked into the kitchen and set it on the counter.

"You better follow me before they get brave enough to finally come out." Draco said.

Hermione said nothing and followed Draco up the stairs. She marveled at the cabin. It was so nice and she had never been in such an elegant cabin before. There were paintings and decorations on the wall that probably cost more than her own home!

Draco went all the way down one hall and removed a painting of the cabin on the wall. He tapped the wall twice and a small open space appeared that revealed steps that led up into darkness.

"Quick, you first. I don't want anyone to see." He said.

Hermione stepped inside though she was hesitant. Was it really wise to be trusting someone who didn't like her up to some stairs that led to darkness?

There wasn't much time to think because he practically shoved her in further when he heard a slight noise from one of the rooms.

"Damnit, Malfoy!" Hermione said as she nearly toppled over a step.

"Do you have a wand or not, Granger?" Draco said and Hermione could hear the annoyance in his voice. "_Lumos_."

Hermione could only see Draco's pale face and white-blonde hair as he raised his wand and was momentarily mesmerized by how illuminated he looked.

"Move, Granger!" Draco said. "There's more space to stare up there!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and lit her own wand. She walked up the stairs. It wasn't many more steps up. She entered the room and realized it was the attic. Draco lit some candles and Hermione noticed a large bed in the center of the room with black and green covers. She snorted to herself at the obviousness of the colors but went on to scan the rest of the room. There were wooden floors (she groaned inwardly at having to sleep on it), a sitting chair, a nightstand, and a door that she later found out led to a small bathroom. The two windows in the room weren't very big and she looked up at the ceilings triangular shape.

Hermione sighed. "I don't think I'll join them for dinner either, so I'll start setting up my place on the floor, if you don't mind."

Draco said nothing and just shrugged. He began to settle in himself, but he couldn't help but feel guilty at the three layers of blankets that Hermione was setting on the floor and the single pillow she had conjured. He told himself he shouldn't feel bad, but he was raised as a gentleman and setting her on the floor wasn't very polite. But he countered this argument by telling himself at least he offered her a room. That was polite enough, right?

* * *

><p>AN: Not sure if all chapters will be this long, so don't get too used to them! Thanks so much for all the reads and reviews! Means a lot as always. Hope the story's still interesting! :)


	3. Confessional Comfort

**Chapter Three**

"Are you alright, Gin?" Harry asked while he freshened up for the quick dinner they were supposed to be having in a bit. "You haven't spoken much."

Ginny sighed. "Of course, Harry. I'm just a bit tired, is all."

"We don't have to join them for dinner if you don't want to," he replied.

"It's fine. I think some food would do me good," she said with a small smile.

"Alright," Harry said happily.

Ginny wanted to shout at him but realized he wouldn't understand seeing as she didn't even understand it either. The timing was good anyhow, because Ron opened the door and shoved his head in.

"Let's go down! Pans says the coast is clear and Malfoy is no where to be found. She also said Hermione and him left a note." And his head was out again.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He is so rude! He never knocks!"

Harry just grinned and walked out the door. Ginny followed.

The four couples found it hard to find conversation with each other, so they attempted to stay in their comfort zones. Theodore and Pansy felt like they were the middlemen and it was really annoying them so they devised a plan to have everyone talk during the short dinner.

"Where do you think they are?" Pansy asked everyone.

"I think Draco's got a secret room," Theodore answered.

"In all the years we've been here I haven't seen him go into a secret room," Blaise said.

"You think 'Mione's safe? I mean, they aren't exactly the best of friends," Ron said.

"Well, I'd worry more about Malfoy's safety than Hermione," Harry said. "She's the one who went off on him the other night."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that Draco can handle her."

"No one said they were going to fight," Ginny shot back. "And even if they did, Hermione's got plenty more experience than Malfoy."

"Experience!" Daphne huffed. "Draco is an auror! Granger's a smart girl, but come on, Draco would take her out in a heartbeat!"

Ginny looked like she was going to say something threatening but Ron got to respond first. "Are you saying there's a chance that they're going to fight? Maybe we should go find them!"

"Please," Blaise said, "Draco's not that immature. He's over that stuff. I can't say the same about Granger-"

"Don't talk about Hermione that way!" Ginny said hotly. "You don't know her!" Blaise smirked at her and she continued to glare.

"Wait, why are they even paired up together?" Harry asked. "Did they know they would end up on the couches by themselves?"

Theodore avoided eye contact. Pansy glared at him.

"We told him his date would be a cousin of mine," she admitted.

"Why didn't you just invite a cousin of yours then? Draco would've been much happier with that," Daphne said. Ginny glared at her and when Daphne saw, she said, "I only meant this is Draco's cabin! He ought to be happy in it!"

Ginny's face softened but she still looked very annoyed.

"Ron really wanted Granger to come. Have all his friends here, you know," Pansy said.

Astoria grunted.

"Hey, she's my friend too, Astoria," Theodore said. "I'm glad she came." Noticing how irritated that statement alone made her, Theodore added, "But I'm even happier that you're here."

"Quit playing the damn innocent, Theo! You knew the plan all along," Pansy said.

"You are such a killjoy!" Theodore said.

Ginny just really didn't want to be around anyone, not even Harry, so she excused herself. "I'm going to bed early. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm very tired. Maybe tomorrow we can do some activities? Drink? Maybe in the morning all the animosity will be gone." She stood up and went up the stairs.

"Er, goodnight guys," Harry said, following Ginny. He didn't notice the backwards glance of exasperation she sent him.

"I suppose Daphne and I will get to bed now. Come on, Daph," Blaise said. They too got up and went up the stairs.

"I'd be happy to stay in the kitchen and clean up," Ron said, but he gave Pansy a naughty look. She returned it and Theodore made a disgusted face.

"Alright, Astoria, let's get to bed." He winked at her and she smiled mischievously and took his hand.

When everyone was out of sight, Pansy licked her lips and looked at Ron. "Now, what did you want to clean first?"

* * *

><p>"Granger, I'm going to turn out the lights," Draco said as he lay in bed. They hadn't spoken to each other much, and if they did it was usually sarcastic comments that turned into bickering and Draco had a feeling this would be another.<p>

"Just give me five minutes, Malfoy. I'm reading!" Hermione replied, flipping through her book.

Draco glanced at the book she was reading. "Merlin, Granger, how many times have you read that bloody book?"

"For your information each time I read _Hogwarts, A History_, there is some new knowledge I acquire!"

"Well I'd like to acquire sleep so would you put the bloody book away!" Draco barked.

Hermione glared at him and slammed her book shut. "Fine!" She turned her head away.

Draco flicked his wand and the lights in the room went all out.

There was dead silence for at least ten minutes. Draco found it odd that he wasn't able to sleep in that whole ten minutes. He thought it was probably because he wasn't exactly comfortable with Hermione being on the floor and also because he was annoyed with everyone. Hermione, in turn, found it typical for her not to fall asleep. She was on the floor, for one, and despite the blankets she had herself wrapped in it still was not ideal and it was cold. And she was deep in thought about how she hated her friends at the moment. Things did not get better for her when she began to hear moaning and grunts and just all around sex sounds coming from different areas in the house.

"Yes! Yes, Ron!" Hermione heard Pansy squeal in delight.

She couldn't help it. She started tearing. She didn't know being here and hearing that would be so hard. She'd been through a lot and put up a pretty strong front, but it was just unbearable. She tried to keep her tears silent but soon she began sniffing loudly. Oh, hell, who cared? Draco was probably fast asleep in his comfortable bed anyway.

What the hell was Hermione doing? Why was she sniffing… Merlin, was she crying? Though Draco couldn't sleep in the last ten minutes, her sniffing was not helping.

"Good grief, Granger, would you quit making sounds?" He said. He knew he was being insensitive and that she was indeed crying, but he didn't know any other way to handle Hermione. He'd always handled her rather insensitively and it would be weird to switch it up now, crying or not.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "Oh, what the hell? No, I'm not."

"What are you crying about now?" Draco asked. "Look, I know the floor is uncomfortable, but it's nothing to cry about. If you really want, just come up here. It's a big enough space where we won't even have to touch." Draco thought this would be the most polite offer he could make, but apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

She started crying louder. "You are such an arse!" She screeched. "Do you treat all girls with such disdain and insensitivity?"

"What the hell, Granger? I just offered you to sleep on a bed with me. I think that's nice enough," he replied.

"Ohhhhhh!" she wailed. "Do you hear that, Malfoy?" There were bangs against the wall and murmurs of dirty words and just all around moans.

"You're crying because people are being loud? When there are couples in their own rooms usually sex is involved, Granger. Don't be such a prude." Draco was really digging himself into a bigger hole, but he really didn't know how else to handle this.

"That's what I mean!" she croaked. "You're the most vile person I know and not even you would come near me with a ten-foot pole!"

Draco was taken back by this comment. "Are you saying you… you want to have sex with me?" It definitely was not something he thought about often, but he can't deny that he'd thought about it maybe once at least. Not that he would. He just thought about it once. Or twice. Yes, that was it.

"No, you idiot!" she said. "I'm in love with Ron and he's having sex with the woman who made my life a living hell at Hogwarts!"

Draco was not expecting this kind of conversation at all. What the hell did that have to do with her saying he wouldn't get near her at all?

"Granger, did you have something to drink without me knowing?"

"I'm not drunk, stupid!" Hermione said. "But I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

The moans were getting louder and it seemed the shaking in the other rooms was shaking the whole house.

"It is rather uncomfortable, I'll admit… and I'm sure one of those couples is Theo and Astoria, which doesn't make me happy… but its normal, Granger. In love or not, people will have sex."

"That's the other point!" Hermione yelled. "I'm still a damn virgin!"

"Yes! Yes!" Several yells and grunts of satisfaction were ringing throughout the house and then finally silence at Hermione's last revelation.

Draco blinked. Hermione stopped crying after she realized what she'd just said. And when the realization finally sank in, she cried even more. This is when people below decided to continue their ministrations.

"Granger-"

"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't want to hear it." Hermione said through tears.

"Quit being a damn prude and come up here," Draco finally spat out.

Hermione sat up in her little corner. She lit a candle and glared at him. "Oh, so now that I've admitted I'm a virgin you feel sorry for me and suddenly want me sleeping on the bed with you?"

"Yes, I feel sorry for you, Granger, but don't think that just because you revealed a secret (that I don't even believe, if I may add), that I suddenly want to shag you. I feel sorry for you because you're on the damn floor and it's not comfortable and because you have to listen to the man you're in love with screw my best girl friend's brains out. I think you'll at least feel a little better in the bed. So come up here and make yourself comfortable."

Hermione blinked. It sounded so mature and Hermione realized she was being very immature. She then realized she always was the one to pick a fight with Draco and maybe if she'd taken the time and energy to actually talk to him first then she'd see that he wasn't so bad and that all her friends were right about him. She felt so sad and the noises around her made her feel worse and maybe Draco was right. She stood up slowly and walked over to the bed.

"You don't mind if we share covers do you?" She sniffed.

"No," he replied.

She tucked herself under them and noticed that there was a rather large space between them. She sniffed and hiccupped and curled herself into a ball and faced away from Draco. Draco just stared up at the ceiling and felt odd at the new warmth that surrounded him. He was certainly not going to be able to fall asleep with her sniffing like that, so he waited until she calmed down and decided to start a casual conversation.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"Believe what?"

"Obviously I believe you're in love with Weasley, but the other part."

"Of course I'm a virgin, you idiot!"

"No one's a virgin anymore," Draco said.

"That makes me feel a lot better, Malfoy," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I mean, Theo's told me stories about you and different guys," Draco replied.

Hermione grunted. "Some friend he is for spreading rumors that I'm some sort of whore."

"No, not like that… I mean, he just says you date."

"I'm not like you men and other girls. I don't sleep around," she replied.

"Okay, so why are you so upset that you're a virgin?"

"I don't know… maybe because I haven't had that connection with anyone?" Hermione answered.

"You're telling me you've never gotten drunk and went too far?" Draco asked. He didn't know why he was asking so many questions. He supposed it was mainly curiosity.  
>He thought Hermione was prude, but he didn't know she was a virgin. She was too pretty to be a virgin. Wait, did he just admit that?<p>

"Of course I've done that, but never sex – wait, why the hell are you asking me?" Hermione didn't exactly find this conversation ideal with Draco, but then again she was surprised with how naturally it was coming out.

"I don't know. I can't sleep and apparently neither can you."

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you? No one knows. Not even Harry or Theo." Hermione said. "It's not exactly something I'm proud of. 22 and still a virgin…"

"Really?" Draco suddenly felt all special. He never knew a secret from Hermione could make him feel special. This was very odd. "I guess if you don't want anyone to know then I won't say anything."

"Thanks," she muttered. "Let me ask you something, Malfoy."

"What?"

"Do you ever just spend a night holding a girl, without sex?" Hermione was curious. Theodore told her he never did that and she knew plenty other guys who never did the same. Of course it was probably because they were mainly one night stands, but the lack of attachment and commitment problems had Hermione fascinated. But she hadn't been in their shoes. She was still waiting to give it up to someone she had a damn connection with. The only guy she thought she could have that with kind of rejected her.

Draco did not expect that at all, though he didn't expect this whole night…

"What does that matter?"

"I'm just curious."

"I don't think I ever have…" Draco admitted and for some reason he felt ashamed of that fact.

"You should start. It feels nice," Hermione said.

"You have?"

"Of course I have… with… well, that's not important. But it was nice," she said. She wasn't going to admit that one night Theodore and she fell asleep in each other's arms after some heavy drinking. There was no sexual behavior of any kind. They simply fell asleep like that. The next morning she wriggled out of his arms and neither of them made a mention of it, but she couldn't deny that it felt nice being held like that.

Draco felt stupid. He wondered who it was she'd fallen asleep with but he knew she wouldn't answer if he persisted. He had an idea. By Merlin it was crazy, but this was probably the only night he'd ever lay in bed with Hermione Granger, 'the pretty virgin' he now had her labeled in his mind.

"Maybe I can try it out tonight."

Hermione froze. "What?"

"I mean, well, not like that-" Draco quickly said. "You said it feels nice and there's really no connection between us, so I suppose to keep each other warm and for me to see how it feels I could try it out with you?" He knew he sounded like an absolute idiot and made no sense at all, but if it wasn't now it probably would be never anyway. He had a feeling that it would be never anyhow. If she rejected him he'd just have to make her swear to keep it secret just like her virginity.

"That sounds absolutely ridiculous, Malfoy," Hermione said slowly, but her body suddenly eased and she turned around to face him. "But if you really think trying that out with me will help you then okay." She had no idea why she was agreeing to it. She concluded that it was because she was lonely and the sounds around her weren't getting any lower.

Draco scooted over to her and felt so awkward. "So, um, how do we – ?"

"Would you prefer to face me? I know it might be weird seeing my face -"

"Be quiet, Granger. Why would that be weird? You're pretty." Whoops. That wasn't supposed to come out.

Hermione eyes cast downward. "Oh. Well, thanks…"

"Don't mention it," Draco said. "No seriously, don't ever mention it."

Hermione actually laughed. "Okay, if you don't mention my virginity I won't mention that you called me pretty."

They were staring at each other now and Draco was still oddly positioned.

"So?" he asked, unsure of what to do now.

"You'd think I was the experienced one!" she said airily. "Just put your arms around me, Malfoy," she said it softly. He put an arm around her back and she leaned into him. "Sorry, I'm going to have to lean into you. It's just more comfortable for either of us that way."

"That's fine," he mumbled into her hair. It felt really nice and he felt really warm. "You can put an arm around me, too, you know."

Hermione laughed into his chest and put an arm around his middle. "Not scared my mudblood germs will contaminate you?"

Draco gulped. It was meant to be lighthearted but it brought back a lot of childhood memories and he wasn't proud of them. "I'm sorry, by the way, for all those names, I mean. You shouldn't call yourself that. I doubt anything about you could contaminate me… not in a bad way at least." He wasn't sure why he added that last part.

Hermione was not fishing for an apology nor did she expect it. "I guess now's a good time to say I'm sorry for hitting you in third year, then." It was the most honest yet lighthearted thing she could say.

"I deserved that, though." He laughed.

"Yeah, you did." They were both laughing together now. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"For what?" He asked.

"I haven't even noticed all the noises of sex around the house."

"Oh. You're welcome." He said. Luckily all the noises were gone now. "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"This is probably the most intimate I've ever been with someone."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad I could teach you something."

Draco didn't have a response. He wished he had something of value to teach her. None of the other girls he'd ever been with had taught him how something so simple could feel so nice.

Hermione yawned. "I'm tired from all the crying. Good night, Malfoy." She settled more into his chest.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for all the support! Hope the story still remains interesting to you all! xoxo


	4. Snowed In

**Chapter Four**

Hermione woke up to find herself still wrapped in Draco's arms. It certainly did not feel real. She poked him in the face. He didn't budge. He was a pretty deep sleeper. She pinched his arm. Whoops, she was supposed to pinch her own arm to see if it was real, wasn't she?

He winced. "Ow. What are you doing?"

"Checking if I'm dreaming," said Hermione.

"Oh. I'm often in your dreams, then?" Draco teased. He didn't know where that came from. Perhaps morning disorientation…

"No," Hermione said with an eye roll. Well, once or twice she had dreamt of him but one was them fighting as usual and the other was… rather unexpected, to say the least.

She sat up and stretched. "I guess I should get ready now. The sooner I get home, the better." She glanced out the window and noticed the blizzard was even more intense than the night before. "They can't even enjoy the snow with that blizzard…"

"Who cares what they can't do?" Draco said. He felt less warm without her in his arms and wanted her back in them. "You won't get down the hill in that storm so just stay until it clears."

"That could be the whole day!" Hermione shrieked. Some banging against the wall was heard. She groaned.

"Ah, someone's having morning sex," Draco said casually.

"It's probably Theo. He tells me he loves that," Hermione commented. "I suppose there's no point in leaving yet then."

She lay back down but not into Draco's arms. She turned on her side away from him. She figured he probably didn't even want to be sharing beds with her anymore so the least she could do was turn away. She wasn't about to go back on the floor when it was probably freezing.

Draco frowned. Why did she move away and how was he supposed to hold her without making it obvious that he actually wanted to? He was usually smooth with the ladies but Hermione was different. It wasn't as if he was trying to get in her pants or even that he liked her. He just wanted the comfort of her body against his.

"Did you want me back on the floor?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What? No, of course not," Draco answered immediately. He decided to scoot closer. He was met with no reaction.

Hermione felt him move closer but she didn't know why nor did she make any moves. Maybe he wanted to get some body heat?

Oh, what the hell? Draco decided to just put his arm around her and spoon her. If she didn't like it, well, he'd taken worse than rejection from her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a slight panic. She had not expected him to want to cuddle still. It's not that it didn't feel nice, it was just that it was Draco Malfoy. And he didn't make moves to hold girls like her. Last time she checked, at least.

"Last night felt nice and since we're still in bed…" Draco said. He hoped the reason would sound logical enough. In truth he really didn't know why he was doing this. Perhaps it really was to keep warm.

"Oh," was all Hermione said and she felt herself relax against him. "You know what would be funny? We go down to grab some food together, with me in one of your shirts or something and you in pajamas that looks like it had just been thrown on. That should throw them off and it'd be hilarious to see their faces. If they ask questions we should just ignore them and go about pretending we're happy to be in each other's presence…" She didn't know where the idea came from, maybe an old romantic novel she'd read, but she did think it would be funny.

"Really?" Draco said in surprise. It would be a fun idea and a good way to throw them all off. He didn't like her last sentence though. He was quite happy to currently be in her presence. "That would be funny. And we should walk down there holding hands to make them really wonder!"

"Yeah!" Hermione was half-joking at first but the idea now seemed to make the most sense. She didn't want to admit it, but a part of her hoped Ron would get jealous. "You have a shirt I can borrow, then? A big enough one?"

"Yep," Draco said. They set about getting ready for their false entrance, though Draco wished he was able to hold her longer.

* * *

><p>Blaise and Daphne were in the kitchen sitting at the counter having some toast. They were not happy with each other at the moment.<p>

"All you've been talking about is how rude it is Theo brought your sister and how they are so loud!" Blaise said, chewing into his toast vigorously.

"It is rude!" Daphne said, breaking a piece of toast in half.

"I think you still have that damn schoolgirl crush on him!"

"I do not! That is my younger sister, you prat! It's uncomfortable and unclassy on both their parts!" Daphne shot back. "I think you're just upset because I wouldn't give it up last night!"

"Oh, please, Daph. It's not like I haven't had it before."

"Why you!" Daphne said and threw a piece of toast at him.

They argued up until Harry and Ginny stepped into the kitchen. Ginny took a seat on the counter across Blaise.

"What do you want to eat, Gin?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry. Just make something," she snapped.

"Oh… alright," Harry replied. He didn't know why she had been acting funny lately but he never really understood girls and just let it pass. He rummaged the cabinets for some cereal.

Blaise was staring intently at Ginny and she got irritated even more. "What?" she barked.

"Nothing," he said but looked amused. Daphne was just staring at a wall, tearing her toast into pieces.

The silence was almost unendurable so it was perfect timing when the unexpected pair walked into the room. Draco was dressed in pajamas that looked like it'd been thrown on in a hurry. Hermione walked in wearing a very large shirt that looked like it belonged to Draco. Her hair was disheveled as well. It definitely looked like sex hair. What was even more bizarre was that they were holding hands.

"What'd you want for breakfast?" Draco asked her.

Hermione just gave him a hearty smile and said, "Something quick so we can get back to the room!"

They were speaking as if no one else was in the room and it was quite frightening. Everyone else was too shocked for words.

Draco grabbed a box of cereal that Harry had pulled from the cabinet, a loaf of bread, and a bottle of juice. He flicked his wand and had the items trailing behind him as he grabbed Hermione's hand again.

Ron and Pansy walked in just as Draco and Hermione were walking out. Ron had forgotten about the two being upset and said, "Morning, 'Mione."

She didn't even look at him. This is when he realized what exactly had just passed by.

"Wait…" Ron did a double take and poked his head out the open space to see Draco and Hermione walking up the stairs. "What the hell?" He called.

"Leave it alone, Ron. They're ignoring us so we're not getting any answers now," Pansy said, tugging Ron's arm.

Everyone in the kitchen actually more than civil as they began to gossip about what just happened. Ron was very, very bothered.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione nearly lost it before they got to the painting where the attic entrance was. This was disturbed when all their food flopped to the floor and someone saw, "Ow!"<p>

They turned around to find Theodore and Astoria stepping out of the room. The two watched the items fly back towards Draco.

"Oh, hey," Theodore said uncertainly.

Draco and Hermione merely glanced at him and decided to just talk casually while they waited for the other two to leave.

"Your hair looks tousled," Draco said. "I like it."

Hermione laughed airily. "So does yours. And I like it too."

"Really?" Draco said, hoping he didn't sound so eager and that maybe this conversation wasn't just an act.

"Yeah," Hermione said with a wink.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me too, Granger!" Theodore said, interrupting their conversation. "I had nothing to do with it!"

Hermione's head snapped towards him. "Quiet, Theo. Can't you see I'm having a conversation?" She returned her attention to Draco.

"Wait a second… Granger, are you wearing Draco's shirt?" Theodore asked incredulously.

"Go away, Theo! We still aren't happy with you!" Draco said, looking murderous.

Theodore didn't need any more than that look, so he just took Astoria's hand and walked down the stairs.

"Both of you will have to forgive me eventually!" Theodore called out. He wouldn't admit it now, but he was rather bothered.

* * *

><p>As soon as Draco and Hermione were back in the attic they began roaring with laughter. They both flopped on to the bed and sat with their legs crossed and began munching on the food that they'd brought up.<p>

"You know, Malfoy, if I knew that being on your team was this fun I would've stopped being mean years ago!" Hermione laughed.

The statement somehow lifted Draco's spirits even higher. "I knew being your partner wouldn't be that bad. It's not exactly traditional for the trip, but it's a different fun that I think I've been lacking."

"That's wicked," Hermione said through munches. She was never the type to say those kind of words. Those were Ron's words. But she was feeling rather out of character. Speaking of the devil… "Did you see Ron's face?"

"Yeah, looked horror-stricken, I think," Draco said.

"You think he was jealous?" Hermione said hopefully, but more hesitantly than anything.

Draco wanted to frown, but he didn't. It sounded like the answer Draco gave would be very important to Hermione and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her. "I'm pretty sure he didn't expect it."

Hermione relaxed at that. "So we're snowed in and it appears we are okay with each other's company. What shall we do until lunch?"

Draco just found the whole situation to be surreal, in all honesty. Hermione was asking him what they should do before lunch – together. He never thought the possibilities of what simple things they could do before lunch could be so satisfying. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

Oh, that's right. She never let him.

Well, he was going to take the opportunity now to enjoy it while she was still being nice.

She jolted out of bed with food still in her mouth and Draco found that she looked extremely adorable especially in his shirt that was way too large for her. He found himself thinking that this could be something he could enjoy and get used to.

Wait, what?

"Here!" Hermione said enthusiastically and hopped back on the bed with Draco, scooting right next to him so their arms were touching. She laid out _Hogwarts, A History_ in front of them. "I bet you've never read this."

Draco had to laugh. She was such a bookworm. "Actually… I have. Only a little, though, and I don't remember."

"You have to read the chapter about Slytherin and why their dorms had the misfortune of being located in such a cold area," Hermione said, opening the book to the chapter.

"I thought our housing was rather nice…" Draco mumbled.

"Would you like me to read to you?" Hermione asked, eagerness written all over her face.

Draco did not know where these feelings to please Hermione were coming from, but he didn't want to ignore them. "Sure."

He listened intently to her voice and thought he could listen to its silkiness all day. She had the bossiness to it, but it also sounded as smooth as honey and as natural as ever. She was probably the only girl who could make bossiness sound like that.

Hermione suddenly stopped after a good while and frowned. "Again?"

Draco did not know what she was talking about. He was so immersed in listening to her voice that he didn't notice any other noises around him. That's when he finally listened and indeed another couple had been going at it, but this time it was more discreet.

"Do people really have that much sex in a day?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Draco said. "When you feel that kind of passion with someone it's hard to keep away from them. So yes, it's quite possible, especially in the beginning, or especially if the relationship is based purely on sex, which most of the ones in the house currently are."

Hermione sighed and leaned back to lie down on the bed. "Is it weird that I feel extremely frustrated because I don't know what it's like?"

"No," Draco said, lying down to face her, propping himself up on an elbow. "But I think you should feel proud that you aren't like others."

"Ugh, I know…" Hermione said. "I just wish I could've given it up already. I just wish I knew how it felt. And I wish… well, I guess I wish I could've experienced it with Ron."

Speaking to Draco was so easy. Maybe it's because she had no one else to talk to about her little virginity problem and she was letting everything off her chest now to the only person who knew. Maybe it was also because she was beginning to get comfortable around him, too.

"I think when the time is right it'll happen," Draco said.

Hermione looked over at him, straight into his eyes, and smiled.

Draco almost melted on the spot.

She yawned. "I think… this cold weather and staying in is making me quite tired. I think a nap will be good. What do you think?" she asked him.

Draco nodded, shaking his head at the revelation that he actually may have fallen for her right then and there with that sincere smile. "Yeah, I think a short nap would be nice."

Hermione tucked herself under the covers and Draco followed. She turned on her side facing away from him and Draco was disappointed that the most he'd get to do was stare at her back and hair, though both looked nice. But Hermione's arm suddenly reached over and searched for him. When she found his arm she pulled it over her.

"You don't mind, do you? It's just that it's much warmer with you close." She said it with such innocence and with no illicit intentions whatsoever that Draco was attracted to her even more.

"Of course not," he said and scooted closer to her so he was spooning her now. He was even brave enough to lace his fingers with hers. She didn't protest. Now he understood how Theodore became such good friends with Hermione. She had an infectious personality and she was so innocent without even trying. She wasn't like other girls at all. He wondered in bewilderment at why Ron rejected her and why Theodore and Harry never even tried to go for her. He also wondered why he'd never noticed her like this before.

Hermione found that Draco gave her a sense of comfort, which is why she no longer felt odd with him holding her or revealing any secrets to him. It was a different comfort than she had with any other of her friends. She could have him hold her without feeling weird, because their relationship wasn't exactly established, but she knew something existed – whether it was a possible friendship or not. She didn't think about whether it was platonic or not because it didn't really matter; she just enjoyed that she found comfort where she least expected it.

From the outside looking in, the chemistry was definitely there.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all again for the support! xoxo I know they've become friends quite fast, but you never know who you actually have good chemistry with until you spend genuine time with them! :) What will happen next? ;)


	5. New Year's Eve

**Chapter Five**

"You mind if I play some wizard's chest with Ron in the den downstairs?" Harry asked Ginny after lunch.

"No," she said. "There isn't any need to ask my permission for everything, Harry." She tried to sound as leveled as possible.

"Alright," Harry said uncertainly. He walked to the den and tried not to think more about it, because the more he thought about it the more he realized how much worse their relationship had gotten ever since he proposed. He really didn't like thinking those thoughts, so he just tried to push them in the back of his head.

Ginny was left in the kitchen by herself. She cleaned up her dishes and sighed in exasperation. She didn't know what was coming over her. She knew that she and Harry needed to have a serious talk but she was putting it off because she didn't exactly know what she was supposed to say. She couldn't exactly tell him she hated the way he acted because that's how he always acted and she had loved that about him. And she didn't want to tell him that she was starting to feel trapped because she was hoping the feeling would pass. It still hadn't passed. She didn't know what to do. This getaway was supposed to help.

"You're pretty hot when you look distressed," someone said behind Ginny.

She spun around to see Blaise looking at her from across the counter. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want, Zabini?"

"Oh, nothing," he said nonchalantly. "It's just that, it seems you and Potter aren't as golden as I thought."

"Harry and I are doing perfectly fine," she said it a little too quickly for it to be believable.

"Whatever you say," Blaise said. "You know, if you ever get bored, I'm always up for entertaining guests…" He walked out of the kitchen, leaving her to contemplate what the hell that exactly meant.

Ginny knew she should have been disturbed by his actions and what he'd just said but she wasn't, at least not nearly as much as she should have been. In fact, she was curious. Curious because Blaise was the exact opposite of Harry, the exact opposite of everything she expected herself to spend her life with, and the very definition of a bad idea. She felt horrible at her next fleeting thought, but she couldn't help it: a bad idea might be what she needed.

* * *

><p>"You think Malfoy and Hermione are really… you know?" Ron asked Harry as they played a game of wizard's chess.<p>

"I don't know," Harry replied. He was deep in his own thoughts. "Your sister's acting weird. It's like she's always irritated with me."

"Gin's always like that with everyone. She's a girl I'll never understand," Ron said, shaking his head. But he switched the subject again. "Hermione wouldn't do that, though, not with Malfoy. And he wouldn't do that either. I mean, 'Mione's not exactly his type."

Harry nodded and was rather put out with Ron's lack of interest in his problem. "I dunno. Why do you keep asking about it?"

"She's your best friend and you're not concerned?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Of course I'm concerned," Harry said hastily. "But what can I do about it? We don't even know where they're at. And quite frankly, Hermione can take care of herself, and Malfoy's not stupid. If he tried something that she didn't want he knows he'd hear it from us."

"I don't know, Harry," Ron said, shaking his head. "I just don't feel right about this."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. Ron's current disposition was giving him a break from his own bleak thoughts despite the fact that he was previously irritated with his lack of concern.

"I… it's Hermione. She's important to us," Ron said lamely.

"Yeah…" Harry said slowly. "But we didn't protest when it was McLaggen she went on a few dates with or even when we thought she was seeing Nott."

Ron sighed. "You're right… you're right. I don't know why it's bothering me so much."

Ron finally dropped it and Harry didn't want to say any more about Ginny so they just turned to another conversation about Quidditch.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you?" Astoria suddenly asked Theodore. They were lying together naked on the bed. Theodore made a point to not hold her, but lie next to her and occasionally put his arm around her. Anything more would be too intimate for him. "We just had an amazing session of sex and you are quiet."<p>

"That's what it is, isn't it? It was so much I'm speechless," he said. It wasn't exactly a lie. It wasn't so much that it was any good, as he'd cleverly left out, but it was a lot and he really couldn't concentrate.

Astoria propped herself on her elbow and looked at Theodore curiously. "You're bothered by something." It was a statement.

"Nope, just tired," he insisted. He knew that Astoria didn't care about him – they were both in this purely for the sex and nothing more. But he also knew that there was one thing that Astoria hated more than anything, and that was competition. If she was with a man for the day that man better had give his undivided attention. "There's nothing else."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I really couldn't care, you know that. There are no real relationships in this house – except Potter's – that much is certain. Just don't let it get in the way of this weekend." She was right. All couples in the house were really just friends with benefits.

"As long as you do the same," Theodore said. But she had no problems or attractions or any sort of history with anyone else in the house. Neither did he… but something was nagging him about how carefree and happy Hermione looked with Draco. They didn't like each other and though he'd always wished for them to because they were both his best friends, now it was bothering him. He was sure it wasn't real and they were just trying to get a rise out of everyone, but the fact was they were working together and looked good working together. He admitted to being bothered because he felt a slight pang of jealousy. Hermione was his best friend, really, and the way she and Draco looked together was the way he thought he looked with her. He was more bothered because he knew Draco and knew that he was usually up to no good. He blamed most of his bother on the usual instinct of him wanting to protect Hermione…  
>But he wasn't so sure anymore. And he didn't know why.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes slowly and noticed she was wrapped about in someone else's arms. Ah, Draco, she remembered. She looked out the window and guessed it to be around late afternoon, nearing evening even. She also noticed that it was just light snow outside now and no more blizzard.<p>

She slowly peeled herself out of Draco's arms and sat up in the bed. This movement made him wake up too.

"Good morning," Hermione said brightly.

"Morning?" Draco asked with wide eyes. "We slept that long?"

"No," she laughed. "I'm guessing it's late afternoon and we missed lunch! But I think it's time for me to go. The blizzard's over." Hermione had to admit she had fun, though. She really wouldn't mind staying longer now that she and Draco were getting along quite well, but she wasn't sure he felt the same so the best thing to do was just go home.

Draco frowned and couldn't stop himself from his next words, "You shouldn't leave."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and looked down at him. "Why not?"

He felt like an idiot. Why should he be the one telling her not to leave? "Well… did you know it's New Years eve tonight? I just… well, I don't want to spend it alone and I'm not sure if you are either but if you are you shouldn't."

Hermione smiled playfully and was oblivious to the effect it had on Draco. "You have all your friends. What do you guys usually do on the night of New Years eve?"

"We have a couple of firewhiskeys downstairs. Just have a good time. But I'd feel like a wheel," he explained. "And I'm still not happy with them."

"I think we can forgive them now. After all, the outcome wasn't so bad, was it?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. So you want to stay and save me from being a wheel tonight?"

Hermione hesitated. It seemed like being each other's date for the night hung in the air but neither of them wanted to acknowledge it, seeing as neither person knew where the other stood.

"Well… yeah, I don't see how it could hurt. I think we should be the one to start the drinking festivities too," Hermione said happily. "Shall we keep up our façade?"

Draco smirked. "We may not be as angry at them anymore, but I think throwing them off is still fun. If they can go about the house having sex, I think we can go about pretending we are."

Hermione jumped out of bed and kissed Draco lightly on the cheek. "I'm going to get ready for dinner and the festivities!" And she ran to the bathroom. After she closed the door she stood there and wondered what possessed her to kiss Draco Malfoy on the cheek? They loathed each other not less than twenty-four hours ago. She was beginning to think that all the energy they'd spent fighting would've been put to better use if they'd just been friends all along. Still, that didn't explain why she felt compelled to kiss him on the cheek…

* * *

><p>Draco tugged at Hermione's hand as she finished up in the mirror.<p>

"Ready to eat?" he asked her.

She smiled up at him. "Yes." She took his hand and together they descended down the steps to the house, being careful to peek their heads out of the wall to see if anyone was there before they actually stepped out.

There was no one in sight, which was fine for them. They headed to the kitchen and continued to have a very casual dinner on the counter, immersed in very light-hearted conversations. Once they were finished eating they sat for a bit to settle their stomachs and kept talking and joking around. It was strange how easily conversation was coming to them. They seriously could've been really good friends if they hadn't spent all that time hating each other.

Theodore and Astoria walked into the kitchen just as Draco and Hermione were bringing out the Firewhiskey.

"Hey," Hermione said. She walked up to Theodore and hugged him.

"So you're not mad anymore," Theodore said.

"No," she replied. "But I can't say the same about Malfoy."

Draco just rolled his eyes at Theodore. "You're so lucky Granger and I are getting along just fine. In fact, quite well." And he winked at Hermione.

Theodore cleared his throat and pulled Astoria to him after noticing the very annoyed look on her face at being ignored. "So you're starting the usual New Year's festivities then?"

Draco levitated two bottles of liquor to Theodore and Astoria. "Joining us?"

They answered by popping the lids to their bottles open. The four of them toasted and took their first gulp together. Ron and Pansy soon joined them, looking at Draco and Hermione tentatively.

"I'm not going to rip your head off, Pans… at least not tonight," Draco told her and he gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Hermione gave Ron a forgiving smile and he grinned back at her as he scooped her up in his arms for a hug. A hug, which Hermione noticed, that was tighter than usual. It made her gush inside and she hoped she wasn't blushing.

Blaise and Daphne came down next. They weren't in a much better mood than they were in the morning, but now they seemed to be speaking and civilized. It was apparent that they weren't shagging, at least not yet. They grabbed some firewhiskeys as well.

Harry and Ginny finally came down just as people were starting to loosen up and start talking more. Ginny was walking remarkably distant from Harry and no one noticed except Blaise, who smirked secretly to himself. Ginny saw this and glared before diverting her attention to a bottle of firewhiskey, drinking rather vigorously. Harry seemed to be doing the same and the two barely spoke. Both did make a point to acknowledge Hermione, however, and were happy to discover that she wasn't mad at them. It seemed she was rather happy with Draco.

Harry spent most of his time talking to Ron and Pansy or Hermione and Draco on occasion. He attempted to speak to Ginny but the more liquor she got in her system, the more agitated she became. He didn't even attempt to stop her because he knew it would be worse, so he just continued to drink as much as she was and talk to those who would talk to him and she sulked drunkenly and quietly next to them.

"'Mione," Harry slurred and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Ginny hates me."

Hermione sneaked a discreet glance at Ginny. "No, she doesn't." Though she sure looked like she hated something. Hermione noticed that Harry was on the verge of sniffing, so she said, "Harry, maybe it's best you lay off the bottle for a bit."

"You're right," he nodded. "Take me upstairs, will you? I think I should just turn in for the night."

Hermione took her best friend's hand in his and looked over to Draco sympathetically. "I'm just going to help him to bed. I'll be back." Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her tingle inside. She was beginning to think maybe she should lay off the bottle for the rest of the night, too, lest something regrettable happen.

Ginny made no attempt to help Hermione with Harry. Instead, she opted to stare at an opposite wall until they were out of sight.

Harry was slouching and having trouble walking up the stairs so Hermione had to hunch one of his arms around her shoulders to hold him up.

"She hates me," Harry started babbling. "Ever since I proposed she's been treating me like shit and I don't know what to do. I don't want to start a fight with her which is why I keep on ignoring it. I never fight with Gin. I don't know what she wants me to do."

They were nearing their room now and Hermione sat down on the bed with him. She was quite tipsy herself so words of wisdom were more blunt than usual.

"Harry, I don't know why she'd be acting like that, but maybe you should confront her. No one likes a guy who keeps shying away."

"You think that's what it is? I should just bring it up? What if she hexes me?" Harry asks.

Hermione shook Harry by the shoulders, making him dizzy. "For Merlin's sake, Harry. You're the boy who defeated Voldemort twice! You know I love you. Tomorrow I want to hear stories of how great everything is and how you stepped it up."

Harry stared at Hermione with wide eyes. "You're right, 'Mione. I love you. So much. Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek several times drunkenly before lying down on his bed lazily. He yawned. "Thanks again. I'm so glad you're my best friend. Go back down to Malfoy now. I think he's missing you by now."

Hermione blushed and hoped that maybe it was true. "I'm not sure about all that." But Harry was already closing his eyes and she kissed his forehead, whispering "Happy New Years," before she stepped out of the room and went back downstairs.

Hermione was not paying much attention as she walked down the hall. This is precisely when she bumped into Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said with a giggle. "Where were you going?"

Ron looked at her sheepishly. "The loo downstairs is being used so I've got to go to the one in the room," he explained. "But, well, I had hoped to bump into you, too."

Hermione's stomach did back-flips. "Looking for me?" She managed to breathe out.

"I just wanted to know if… whatever you've got with Malfoy… is it serious?" he asked.

Even through Hermione's drunk goggles she could see that Ron looked too interested in the answer than he usually would. "I…" How should she play this? Should she tell him the truth? "Well… it's too early to tell." That seemed like a pretty open-ended answer.

"Alright, just take care of yourself, yeah, 'Mione?" Ron said. He then kissed her on the cheek, following with a tight hug. He smiled before walking around her and into his bedroom shared with Pansy.

…shared with Pansy. Hermione almost melted at his genuine concern, but she remembered that it was Pansy that Ron came here with and just last night she was crying her eyes out for it. She knew having any hopes about Ron finally returning her feelings was not a good idea. There was already too much hurt.

Still, a girl's hopes are hard to kill and she walked down the stairs feeling bittersweet at the glimmer of hope she had about Ron in her mind.

She was about to enter the kitchen when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the living room near the fireplace.

She spun around. This proved to be a bad idea as the movement made her slightly dizzy. "What the hell, Theo?"

Theodore looked utterly drunk, but it was nothing new to her.

"Granger, sit with me for a bit," he said, pulling her down to sit on the couch with him. He rested a head on her shoulder. "I'm pretty gone."

"Yes, that much is apparent," Hermione said, amused.

"Seven minutes until the hour's up and we're in a new year," Theodore mumbled.

"Oh, really?" Hermione said. "I should get back to my date…" She didn't want to leave Draco hanging and she was pretty sure Astoria was not to be left alone when that clock struck midnight. "And Astoria will be looking for you as well."

"Wait," Theodore pulled her down just as she was beginning to stand. "You're my best friend, you know that?"

Hermione was genuinely touched. "I know," she said softly. "Though you annoy me to no end, I am fond of our friendship, too."

"Okay," he said. He kissed her cheek. "Since I won't get to give you a New Year's kiss… I'm assuming Malfoy will?"

Hermione blushed. "I don't think so."

"You saying it's not real?" Theodore asked curiously. "I think I already know the answer to that. I know you best, after all."

Hermione could fool a lot of people, but Theodore was the least likely of those people. She just shook her head and laughed. "You know me too well." She stood up and bent down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Talk to you next year."

Finally, Hermione found herself back in the kitchen and at Draco's side. She was surprised when Draco took her hand and laced it with his own just as Ron and Theodore came stumbling back into the kitchen.

"Potter okay?" Draco asked.

"I've put him to bed," Hermione said. "I'll tell you more later." She wasn't sure why she promised such thing to Draco, but it felt like the right thing to say.

Draco conjured two glasses of champagne and handed one to her. "I think it's more appropriate that you and I toast with something more classy."

"I agree," Hermione said with a smile.

"Ten," Pansy started, going along with the chimes that were coming from an enchanted clock on the wall. "Nine…"

Everyone else, except Ginny, joined in on the counting, all drunk and happy.

"… Three… Two… ONE!"

Ron popped open a bottle for he and Pansy, Theodore and Astoria clanked their bottles before downing the rest of the contents, Blaise and Daphne (apparently forgetting that they weren't happy with each other) did the same as Theodore and Astoria, Ginny sat glaring at her third bottle of liquor in the corner, and Draco and Hermione crossed arms and downed their champagne facing each other. This all happened just as the clock set a colorful and loud eruption of fireworks all around the now dim-lit kitchen.

It was Ron and Pansy who kissed first, a drunken and almost animalistic kiss. Theodore leaned in and kissed Astoria, lifting her up in his excitement. Blaise and Daphne shared a quick peck of 'in-the-moment' happiness. Ginny had walked out of the room by this point, annoyed with all the noise from everyone and the fireworks. She decided to retire in the den as she was not in the mood to spend the night with Harry.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other shyly as everyone kissed.

"Happy New Year," Hermione offered, looking down awkwardly. She felt her chin being lifted up and was soon staring into Draco's grey eyes.

"Happy New Year," he responded and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. It was a rather chaste kiss, but behind Hermione's shut eyes she could see sparks of light that weren't quite fireworks but were definitely spectacular on its own.

She opened her eyes and both glasses were out of their hands and Draco was pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "That was the only New Year's kiss I've ever had so far in my life."

"Did you want another drink?" Draco asked as he loosened his embrace on her to look her in the eye.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm quite good for the night. Thank you, though."

Draco was hesitant. "Would you like to go up to the room or stay and continue the festivities?"

Hermione bit her lip. She wasn't quite sure what Draco was asking. She knew what happened when two people were alone drunk, but for some reasons she was not exactly scared of being alone with Draco. She took a look at her surroundings and noticed that Theodore and Astoria were flirting with each other playfully, Blaise was following a yawning Daphne upstairs, and Ron and Pansy were kissing and unbuttoning each other's clothes even as they were walking out of the kitchen.

Needless to say, the festivities were dwindling down anyway.

"I don't think the party will last much longer," Hermione commented with a laugh.

Draco didn't need another word. He took her hand in his and they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, passing by Ron and Pansy tumbling into their room. Hermione did not notice the envious glance Theodore shot at Draco on their way out of the kitchen or the almost jealous one Ron sent at the pair before Pansy shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm off today and it's gloomy so I finally updated! I was saving this chapter for until I wrote more, but meh. I do have a little more in the next chapter written. We'll see where it goes! Thanks for all the support and patience! What will happen now? ;)


	6. Contemplations

**Chapter Six**

Draco and Hermione found themselves sitting on the bed quite awkwardly in the silence. The setting was completely romantic – perfect if Draco had intended for something along the lines of romance. The room was lit only by the time fire on the candles. The window showcased the falling snow.

Hermione felt anything but cold despite the weather outside.

She didn't know what she was expecting, admittedly. Was she even attracted to Draco? It was quite possible it was just the liquor making her feel strange. But she was sitting and waiting for him to make some sort of move, even anticipating with the butterflies making her stomach turn.

Draco didn't really have a plan when he asked Hermione to come up to the room. Sure, he was drunk, but he didn't want to have sex with her. Something like sex would ruin whatever bond they had made in the last 24 hours. It was crazy and completely uncharacteristic of him, but he wanted to court her properly. He respected her and they already had a messy past that didn't need to be made worse by something like a quick shag. He had never genuinely wanted to court someone, especially not within 24 hours of spending time with them. This is how he knew she was something special.

"Hermione," Draco finally said, turning to face her, "Thank you."

This was not what Hermione expected. "For what?"

"I've had a great time with you in just one day."

Hermione smiled at him "Thank you, too." She felt warm inside. This was the work of a true gentleman – someone who saw her as more than just an object of sex. Far from what she had assumed of him. It was admirable.

"I didn't have much planned for the night. Did you want to just lay down and talk until we fall asleep?"

"Sure, let's get dressed for bed."

The two dressed into pajamas, still buzzed but completely coherent. They joined each other under the covers, facing each other.

They talked for hours, and yet it went by as quickly as the whole day before.

Finally, just before dawn, the conversation was coming to a close.

"I'd like to see you more often… not just because we're stuck together," Draco said tentatively.

Hermione pondered for a moment. She had no idea what this would mean. Did it mean they were going to be dating after this? Did she even want that? Granted, she'd had a good time with him but she wasn't sure how she felt. Then again… trying it out couldn't hurt. She had nothing going on for her anyway. Who knows what could happen?

"I'd like that," she finally said.

They fell asleep in each other's arms for the second night in a row.

* * *

><p>Ginny did not know what time it was when she woke up from her drunken nap. The windows in the den showed darkness and white flecks of falling snow, so she gathered that it was still night time. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go up to Harry. He was probably passed out and in any case she wasn't sure how she'd explain herself. Clearly, there was an issue and he now knew it.<p>

Her thoughts were all over the place. She tried to close her eyes to gather them, but the effort was met with dizziness. Great, she was still drunk. She needed to sleep this off.

The door opened slightly and instinctively she grabbed her wand.

"Relax, Weasley," said a deep voice.

Ginny's eyes adjusted to the silhouette and recognized the tall, lean body of Blaise.

Her stomach did flops. What did he want?

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

Ginny's glaring would not help in this darkness, so she just said, "It's not my room. You can sit where you please."

He said right next to her on the couch.

"You know, you've been really moody this whole trip. Is Potter not putting out?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm just saying, you look like a girl who needs some… excitement in her life. I'm open to whatever you need." His voice was low and suggestive. Despite Ginny's disgust, she couldn't help but feel excited by it. It wasn't as if Harry was bad in bed – far from it – it's just that she'd never had anything different. Nothing like she'd imagined Blaise to be.

"Shut up," Ginny said after some time.

"We're both drunk, after all. No one has to know."

Ginny's head was spinning. She needed air. She stood up, expecting Blaise to stop her, but he didn't. She decided it wasn't air she needed. She needed to feel bad, to do something ridiculously stupid, to fulfill the empty lust that was filling her. She closed and locked the door before turning around and walking back to stand directly in front of Blaise.

"I hope that's not a hex you're planning in your head," Blaise said, amused.

"You don't shut up, do you?" Ginny said, annoyed.

Blaise smirked. "You can try and make me."

She straddled him and looked into his eyes, hating every inch of him but hating herself even more.

Then she kissed him hard. The next hour was full of lust and self-loathing. Her drunken self enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Ginny awoke feeling slightly hungover. It was early morning, by the slight light outside the window. She'd thought about the events of the night… then she remembered. She sat up and looked around the room. Blaise was nowhere in sight. Maybe it had all been a dream… But it couldn't be. No matter how thoroughly the room had been cleaned of their sex, she felt it mentally and physically.<p>

She thought of Harry and how good he was to her. She began to cry silently. Why would she even try to jeopardize her perfect relationship with him? The liason with Blaise made her realize that she had everything and she was being selfish.

After she gathered herself, she went upstairs to her room with Harry. He was still asleep, laying on his side. She lay behind him and put her arms around him.

"Harry," she whispered, knowing he could very well be asleep. "I'm sorry for being a bitch. I thought I wasn't ready to spend my life with you but I am."

Harry stirred. He didn't turn to look at her, but he touched her hand with his own. "Gin?"

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said.

He turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry. Can we just go home?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. After some time, he said, "Next time there's a problem, please say it up front. I don't like having to guess why you're being the way you are." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, too. Always."

Ginny didn't know why, but hearing him say those words made her feel even more horrible. Her insides turned and she almost wanted to throw up. But for the moment, she was content. This would pass. No one would ever have to know about Blaise and she could go on with life happily with Harry.

Deep down she knew her secret with Blaise would haunt her forever. Could she really go on knowing that she betrayed Harry?

* * *

><p>Theodore lay on the bed next to Astoria. She was asleep. They hadn't spent the last night having sex. Merlin knew she wanted to, but he faked being too drunk to function and she pouted to sleep. The truth was, he didn't know what was going on between Draco and Hermione. She had confirmed that it was nothing, but he saw the way Draco looked at her. He had never seen such a look coming from him. It was the kind of look Potter gave to Ginny. The bloke had fallen in love with Hermione. Not only that, Hermione seemed to be acting different, like she was actually interested in Draco. It was the way a girl acted when a boy showed interest… she was flirting back and enjoying herself. Maybe she didn't even know she was, but Theodore knew it when he saw it. It was typical Hermione, to be so innocent in her actions and not even know it. The point was, no one could doubt that Draco and Hermione had chemistry. They'd always had chemistry, but now it was going to positive use.<p>

Theodore should've been happy. Draco, after all, had been through a lot and could use a good girl on his side. And Hermione definitely needed a boy to get over Weasley. Draco wouldn't have been Theodore's first choice, but after seeing how Draco acted around Hermione it was apparent he would treat her nothing less than a princess.  
>Theodore supposed he was jealous. There was no other explanation. It took several hours for him to admit it. He had tried to reason that it was because he and Draco had always been single, playboys together. Relationships weren't their thing! Then he tried to reason that Hermione could definitely do better. But he finally admitted he was jealous because he didn't want Hermione or Draco to go off and leave him… for each other. More than this, though, was that he had always felt strange feelings for Hermione. Maybe these feelings were nothing to act on, but it was there. He was attracted to her, to be sure, and they had great chemistry of their own (but who didn't have good chemistry with Hermione? She was just infectious that way, without even knowing it.). But it would be selfish for him to try and make something out of it now that Draco was interested in her.<p>

Maybe the feeling would pass. Maybe if Draco and Hermione started dating and actually getting serious, he'd get used to it and even forget he actually admitted he was jealous.

Maybe. Probably. Why not?

* * *

><p>Ron and Pansy had once again exhausted themselves. They were laying on the bed, next to each other, not even bothering to cover their naked bodies up.<p>

"I was thinking, Ron," Pansy said slowly, trailing fingers along Ron's chest with her head propped on the other arm. "We should make this an ongoing thing. What do you think?"

Ron blinked. "You mean me being a date to the New Year's trip each year?"

Pansy giggled. Ron was not sure if he liked the sound or not. "No, silly. We should keep seeing each other and see where it goes."

Ron nodded slowly. "I hadn't really planned on stopping… I mean I had no plans to be honest."

"I meant for more than just sex," Pansy said bluntly.

Ron was silent. He had never tried dating anyone seriously, and if he were to be honest, Pansy would not be his first choice. She wasn't exactly girlfriend material, but then again, neither was he. So that fact might make dating her work. But he didn't really like her… he could learn to, sure… but great sex was really the only positive thing they had going and how long would that last?

He couldn't help but think Hermione would be the perfect girlfriend, maybe even wife. Most people had wanted it to happen, but he didn't want it to ruin their friendship. Besides, he wasn't ready to settle when she revealed her feelings and Hermione was the type to definitely be controlling if he had consented to dating her. At the time, he didn't need anyone tying him down,

But when would he be ready? He had let one opportunity pass, could he afford another? Would he be too old to want by the time he was ready? More importantly, should he try for Hermione, the one who would be perfect, or settle for seeing where things with Pansy went? He didn't think Hermione deserved him after he flaunted all his different flings with her the last two years, but he could change. He could be good to her. And he had a feeling she'd give him a chance. If she really did have something going on with Malfoy all he had to do was show interest and she'd drop him. But did he want to do that to her? And what would that make him, showing interest when Malfoy was showing interest? Selfish.

"Ron?" Pansy asked. Her face looked concerned and a bit embarrassed.

Ron decided. "Sure. We can see where it goes."

Pansy smiled and moved her hand south. Ron had no more time to contemplate how he felt about his decision or Hermione. He'd think more about it later.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for your patience and reviews. More to come soon :)


End file.
